Darkest Bridge
by The Bickering Kingdom
Summary: Title may and probably will change. Finn and Russell the Seattle years from the moment they met to the moment Finn left.
1. Dino pt1

**Chapter Dino pt 1_**

 **Warning: Grief, Mentions of death of child.**

* * *

Barbara clawed at the hole with her bare hands. Blood and dirt under her nails. Rain pouring as she dug away looking for a plastic dinosaur. She had remembered in the shower that Tom had buried it in the garden. The day of the accident he'd begged to stay home and dig it up.

DB wanted to drag her back inside the house, shake her until her senses returned but he stood there helpless twisting his wedding ring around his finger. How would finding Dino help? It wouldn't bring Tom back.

Tom's death was killing him too, it was hurting Maya and Charlie but all Barbara saw was her own grief.

"I will put Charlie to bed and check on Maya," DB told her from the backdoor. "You should come inside with me. Maybe read to Charlie, you know you are the only one who does the voices right for Donnie and Herbert,".

"I'll come inside once I've found Dino," Barbara muttered. "You need to leave for work soon, you need to get ready," her voice sounded tired and determined.

He didn't mean to slam the door. DB was angry. Mad at himself for not being there, at the driver for being tired and at Barbara for turning her back for a minute.

"Dad, come and read me a story," Charlie called out from upstairs. It was strange ever since Tom's death it was him that Charlie called for or at least on the days he was talking at all. Charlie had withdrawn into himself whilst Maya was loud and argumentative.

"Coming bud,"

* * *

DB had convinced Barbara to come inside. Phoned her mother to come over to make sure she and the children were okay while he went to work. He was running late but knew supervisor Tate would understand. The rest of the team too while he kept his work and home life separate they all knew he was struggling.

With a tired sigh he walked into the lab, made his way to the break room and hoped for an easy case.

He spotted her straight away with a coffee mug in her hand, blonde hair in a ponytail.

"DB this is CSI Julie Finlay, just transferred from a lab in Philadelphia. You and her have a scene at the Hookey warehouse. Five dead and two injured at an underage party," Tate told him barely looking at either of them.

He wanted to say he knew who she was. That they'd met at a conference two months ago but the words wouldn't come out and he settled with "Okay and nice to meet you, Finlay,".

They walked together in a silence that was neither comfortable nor awkward. Collected their kits and went to his car. He couldn't help remembering the first time they met. She couldn't shift a creep who wouldn't take no for an answer, asked him to pretend he was husband to make the guy go away. Actually, she wanted to break his nose but thought it wouldn't go down well with her boss so settled for a less violent approach.

He'd agreed to it. They talked and drank at the bar; they laughed too. That day was the last time he laughed. It was strange to think about when that day when now seemed a lifetime ago.

* * *

"How are you liking Seattle?" DB asked, keeping his eyes fixed on the road as he drove. Hands clenched around the wheel like it was an anchor to the world.

"Well, I'm living in a motel where the people next door keep having loud sex for hours, I was late because my car wouldn't start but other than that it's great," Finn told him, inside she was debating on whether telling him that Zack and Mia had told her about his son. She didn't know him well enough to say sorry about his loss and he was probably sick of hearing it from people.

"Why did you move here? Sorry, that was too personal," DB apologized, he didn't even know why he asked it. He wanted to keep the conversation going until they reached the crime scene.

"Its fine. I wasn't happy in Philadelphia. Searched for jobs all over the country. Got offered an interview here and Las Vegas. I remembered you talking about how much you loved it here so I choose here," Finn told him shrugging her shoulders a little bit.

"I could have been lying, this place could be terrible," DB said with a small smile and feeling his body relax a little.

"Nah you have a tell when you're lying I spotted it when you told smoke breath you were my husband," Finn replied with a tiny smirk.

"I do not have a tell when I'm lying,"

"You totally do,"

"I don't,".

* * *

 **Hi, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Each chapter will be set in 3 or 4 parts. This fic will explore DB and Finn relationship over time in Seattle.**

 **You are also probably wondering why I gave the Russells an extra child and that child to be dead.**

 **1\. I'm evil**

 **2\. The idea came to me and fits the story perfectly**

 **3\. But it's mainly because I'm evil.**


	2. Dino pt2

**Chapter 2 Dino pt 2**

Julie Finlay felt jittery. Seventy-two hours without sleep and endless cups of coffee had left flitting between wanting to nap for a week and staying awake for a month. Finn wanted to stand under a hot shower and let her mind go blank but right now she had a killer to catch.

The universe had made her first case in Seattle complicated, not one or two suspects but eight. They all had motive and opportunity to have done it. Every new bit of evidence added another suspect.

"We can rule out Tanya Smith, CCTV had her studying in the library at the time of the murders," DB told her walking into the room with a bottle of water in his hands.

"One down, seven to go," Finn groaned, running her hands through her hair. DB offered her a small smile, her refusal to go home until she solved the case both impressed and worried him. She was dedicated, but he had seen dedication burn CSIS out.

The two surviving victims statements were the same.

They were drinking and dancing, the music was full blast and they were having a great time then they felt pain in their back. Fell to the ground and that's all they could remember.

In the space of fifteen minutes the killer, killed five and injured two people in a room full of two hundred people yet no one could identify him or her.

"Okay let's go over again what we know about the victims," DB suggested, fighting back a yawn. He wanted to go home and sleep, the image of Barbara in the garden digging sprung up in his mind. DB pushed it away and focused on Finn.

"First, we have the three S's Sandy, Sophie, and Sasha they made our suspects lives hell over the years the most recent incident when they forced suspect number two Alex to eat cat faeces with the help of George and Andy the two victims in the hospital," Finn told him pointing at the photographs of each one.

What they had done to Alex sickened Finn, it was cruel and twisted. She could understand why after all the years of torment why Alex or the others had snapped but by killing they had themselves as bad.

"The last two killed were twins Luke and Laura who until four months ago they were model students then Luke dated Sophie. That's when he and Laura joined in the bullying,".

Finn tilted her head and looked at Laura's autopsy report again. An idea, a motive they hadn't thought of struck her.

"Laura was stabbed in the front while the others in the back like the killer wanted her to know who it was," Finn began.

"And the others stabbed in the back. The way they stabbed the killer in the back," DB finished.

"We should talk to the victims friends again see who thinks they were betrayed by the group,".

* * *

Matt Blackton sat there calm with an arrogant smirk. His chilling, detailed confession hung in the air making the atmosphere heavy and icy.

His piercing green eyes looked bored. Fourteen years old and he killed five people over a disagreement about a camera.

Laura had lent it to him for a school project. He broke it when smacked another student in the face with it. She asked him to buy her new one and when he refused; she got her mom to contact his parents breaking the golden rule of the group, no snitching to parents. The others sided with her.

None of the victims were innocent, but they were children who might have grown up ashamed and remorseful about how they treated people.

But Matt had robbed them of the chance to grow up over something petty and Finn wanted him to see a flicker of guilt however the more she looked the more she saw he looked proud.

"You know my biggest regret about this Mr. Russell?" the boy asked coldly. "Is that I only killed five, not seven,".

Finn wanted to wipe the smug look off the boy's face. Rage and disgust bubbled in her stomach. Almost as if Russell could read her mind he placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her seated and told detective Toby to take Matt away.

"The case is over, go home and sleep," DB suggested standing up.

"If it's over then why do I feel like we achieved nothing? We both know with his parents money they'll get a good lawyer and they will argue he's insane, he'll be walking the streets again before he's twenty-five," Finn replied, where was the justice for those dead, where was the justice for all they people they bullied.

DB let out a sigh mixed with exhaustion and anger, the close Finn looked at him the more she saw that he felt that same as her but hid it better.

"Yeah, and it isn't fair but our job is to find the evidence. The rest is to judges and juries, " DB told her softly. "Now go home, shower, eat and sleep that's an order,".


	3. Dino pt3

DB laid in bed. His body and mind screamed for sleep but it wouldn't come. Downstairs he could hear the TV blaring out, Charlie was watching cartoons. Maya was sleeping over at a friend's house. He could ask him to turn it down but then Charlie would argue that otherwise the house was too quiet without the TV turned up. He was right without Tom's laughter, loud personality their home had become a silent graveyard filled with the memories of ghosts. Everything was hanging by a fragile thread that could snap with one harsh word or a slammed door.

"You know I always know when you're faking being asleep," Barbara whispered from the doorway. DB caught the faintest whiff of her perfume from where he lay. "DB, are we okay?". Her voice sounded desperate for reassurance, for him to tell her everything was okay and that they could get through anything.

The words of comfort were lodged in his throat. Unable to go away but not able to be spoken either.

"Come, lay with me for a little while?" DB asked quietly, keeping his eyes closed.

"Your avoiding the question," Barbara told him climbing into the bed and snuggling at his side. He could hear her breathing, hear himself breathing. Time stretched out with seconds feeling like hours.

"Did you find Dino? Because if you did, we could place it on Tom's grave on my next day off," DB suggested reaching out for her hand. "All of us, as a family it might help Maya and Charlie,".

"Yeah I found Dino, and I'd like that. Tom loved that toy. Do you remember the time he flooder the bathroom because he and Dino were diving for pirate treasure?".

"When we tried to tell him off, he burst out laughing, then so did we because when he laughed it was infectious," DB reminisced, gripping her hand tighter.

* * *

Finn let out a sleep groan at the sound of her phone ringing. Rolling over, she answered her phone "Finlay here," she through a yawn.

"Julie, did I wake you?" her mom asked, her voice buzzing through the phone.

"It's fine I had to get up soon, anyway," Finn told her sitting up and stretching. She had only slept an hour but she would not tell her mom that and get a lecture on how her sleepy pattern wasn't healthy.

"How are you settling in?," Finn didn't have to see her mom to know she was twisting the end of her shirt in her hand. She worried too much but then again as her mom was always fond of saying "You always give me a reason to worry, Julie,". It was never intentional but somehow she did.

"I'm settling in okay. Just solved my first case and everyone at the Lab seems nice. I'm looking for cheap apartments near close to the Lab. I haven't been here long enough to cause trouble but when I do you will be the first to know," Finn tried to joke, brushing the hair out of her eyes.

"Given your ability to cause trouble from the moment you could walk I believe it. I've for to go your brother and Jess are coming for dinner. Love you, speak later in the week,"

"I love you too, mom," Julie whispered before hanging up.

Finn dragged herself out of bed and into the bathroom. Shower, get dressed, grab a coffee and something to eat then go to work. Hopefully on a case a lot complicated than her first.

* * *

 **And that's Dino wrapped up. Next chapter up will be Crimson Lullaby pt 1. Which I hope to have posted tomorrow.**

 **I'm thinking of changing the fic title suggestions welcome**


	4. Crimson Lullaby pt 1

**Crimson Lullaby pt 1**

DB Russell stretched and yawned feeling relieved at being able to get up out of his chair. He'd solved his case, he was all caught up with his paperwork and was ready to go home.

"Russell!" Tate called from his office when he saw DB walk past. DB bit back a groan as walked into his office. He was so close to freedom.

Tate was sitting in his chair fiddling with the strap of his watch with a "Someone is in trouble look on his face,".

"You and Finlay, you have a good rapport right?" Tate asked, his causal tone didn't match the intensity blazing from his dark, rich brown eyes.

"I would say over the last couple of weeks we have worked together well yes. Has something happened?" DB asked, trying to rack his brain's at the cases they had worked together. She followed protocol, sure sometimes he saw her anger flare, but he had always intervened before it become noticeable to anyone else. This shift she'd worked with Mia on a robbery. If there had been some sort of blow up, he sure it would be all over the lab.

Tate let out and rubbed his temple. "Something happened at her previous Lab I wouldn't mention it but I'm worried that it's making her push herself too hard,".

"There was a twelve-year-old with a gun, he'd shot two people and he pulled the gun on her, and her supervisor in Philadelphia," Tate began, gestured for DB to take a seat before continuing. He sat down, fixated on what Tate had to say.

"From what there was no doubt in my mind that kid would have fired that gun again so she shot first. The boy died in hospital two days later. I used work with Finlay father, he was a cop, known her since she was six years old and I know being responsible for the death of a kid is killing her. When she accepted the job here, I was happy thought it'd be a chance to leave it all behind,".

"But it has changed nothing for her has it. Those feelings of guilt have just followed her here," DB told him, imagining it what it must have been like for her. Shoot an armed child or let herself and supervisor get shot. How many seconds did it take for her brain to switch from this is a child to her training and ultimately her own instinct to survive?

"No. She's pulling doubles and triples to the point I can see her burning out. That's why for a while I want to partner her with you. You get on well together but I know you and I know that you will come to me if you think she needs help or time off,".

* * *

DB couldn't stop thinking about what Tate had told him about Finn, he was uncomfortable about knowing something personal she hadn't told him. He wasn't thrilled about being asked to keep an eye on her either; he hadn't known her long but knew of she found out she'd take as him spying on her.

Now seeing her seated next to Zack waiting for Tate to arrive to hand out cases, offering him a small smile every time she saw him looking at her made him feel worse.

Looking at her he could see what Tate was saying, she had bags under here eyes and she looked thinner. Not thin enough for anyone else to notice or worry unless like him they really looked.

"Zack you're with me, Mia your working a robbery with Carlos at Zolon estate, Finlay and Russell you're working a murder at Blingo Motel," Tate half hollered through the doorway. "What are you all waiting for a kiss goodbye from your mothers get a move on,".

* * *

The car ride journey to the scene was silent. Inside the motel room was eerie, candles still burning and white rose petals covered in blood on the floor. Lying on the bed a young woman with her hands and feet bound with rope. Dressed in silky, white dress. Her lips smeared with lipstick and throat slit.

"There is a message on the mirror," Finn told him, taking photos. "My white bride, sung to death with a crimson lullaby, took her life and light on tonight,".

"I hate when killers leave messages like this it usually means they plan to kill again," DB said, remembering three years before when a killer left doll shoes at the scenes of his kills. It took six months, eight bodies before they caught him. It was huge strain on the team, each one desperate to find evidence that would lead them to the killer. The last thing Finn needed was a serial killer case, not right now when she was consumed with guilt and working herself towards a burn out.

"Well, we will just have to catch the killer before they do," Finn insisted with confident but exhausted smile.

"Good plan, Jules,"

"Jules?"

"Well, calling you Finlay sounds too impersonal, Finn was the name a cat that once scratched me and I know you hate Julie so I call you Jules in my head and tried it out-loud," DB explained, taking photos of the body.

"I'll allow you to call me Jules but to everyone else it's Finn,".


	5. Crimson Lullaby pt 2

**Crimson Lullaby pt 2_**

Julie Finlay wasn't squeamish but looking at the body of Natalia Wild, the Crimson Lullaby third victim made her want to close her eyes and never open them again.

The first victim had her throat slit, the second poisoned and Natalie hung with her eyes and eyelids removed with baby spiders crawling out of the sockets. Her naked body there for everyone to see, to gawp and gaze. She wanted to cut the rope and get Natalie down, cover her body and face. Give the young woman respect but this was a crime scene, and she was evidence, evidence they couldn't remove until the corner said so.

The killer had sent them Natalie's ID, the name of the abandoned motel so they could find her body with a poem inside an envelope taped to the windscreen of a cop car. He or she was cocky and comfortable, taunting them from the shadows.

Maybe they were outside somewhere, watching from a distance with a grin on their face and glee burning inside their chest at what they had done.

"Whoever did this is a twisted son of a bitch," Finn heard Zack mutter to Mia. Finn nodded her head in agreement, not that either saw they were focused on processing the scene like she should be but she couldn't stop staring at Natalie.

She wanted to tear her eyes away, focus on the evidence before someone in the room noticed it was affecting her. Before there were glances and whispers about how she was close to breaking down.

"Jules, come and look at this," DB called over, his voice firm but gentle like a soft gentle alarm clock waking her up and pulling away from Natalie.

"Fresh blood, fresh fingerprint," DB told her, showing her the clear bloody fingerprint on the doorframe. "Our killer could have gotten sloppy".

"Fresh blood, fresh fingerprint," DB told her, showing her the clear bloody fingerprint on the doorframe. "Our killer could have gotten sloppy".

"Or the killer left it there on purpose to taunt us," Finn remarked, unable to keep the frustration out of her voice.

"True but I prefer to hope they are getting sloppy and that will lead us to catch them, Jules," DB informed her, briefly putting his hand on her shoulder. To keep her grounded or to give her comfort she wasn't sure what the gesture was for but she appreciated it.

* * *

The fingerprints found at the scene weren't in the system. Finn wasn't shocked, she knew the killer left them to give them false hope.

Natalie's body had no trace from her killer. The crying and gagging sound Natalie's father made when he identified her rang in Finn's head even now.

Tate told her to go home and rest but she couldn't. The moment she walked out the door then it was like she was walking away from the victims. She was failing them. The sleep-deprived part of her blamed her colleagues, they weren't willing to work doubles and triples. To go without sleep no matter how long it took to find something to get the killer.

The rational part of her knew it wasn't true. They were working as hard as they could and wanted the killer caught as badly as she did. But still, she couldn't shake off her anger.

She paced the locker room with the urge to hit something or someone. When the urge became too much, her fist collided with the metal locker door.

The instant throbbing pain that shot through her fist left her feeling satisfied. It was like taking a gulp of air after being stuck under water.

"You know you will have a lovely bruised hand come tomorrow," DB told her standing in the doorway, fighting the urge to examine her hand to make sure she had broken nothing.

"I will live unlike Natalie or Carla or Hannah," Finn snapped, inside seething that he had caught at moment of weakness.

He looked concerned, and she hated it.

"No they are dead, their lives taken from them in the most twisted way and you hurting yourself won't change that. You working every possible moment won't bring them back nor will it change what you had to do in Philadelphia," DB told her, his voice soft. Looking at her like she needed to believe him, needed to snap out of her guilt spiral.

"You have no clue what your talking about, I'm fine," Finn shot back, her aching hand balled into a fist.

A snarky voice that sounded a lot like her least favorite cousin Isabelle snort "Yeah you're doing fantastic kid," inside her head.

She heard DB let out a heavy sigh. "Talk to someone, do something because if you don't Jules then you will be burn out and I'd hate that you're fantastic at what you do,".


	6. Crimson Lullaby pt 3

**Crimson Lullaby pt3**

It amazed DB how easy it was Finn to lie. When their colleagues asked how she'd hurt her hand, she told them "At the gym, overdid it with a punching bag,". For a moment even he believed her, she was that convincing. He wanted to help her but it was difficult to do when she put on a facade for the world.

Twice he'd stood outside Tate's office door, debating with himself on whether he should tell him she wasn't coping but both times he'd found himself unable to betray her trust.

He was working overtime again, looking over all the evidence and case notes involved in the crimson lullaby killings. Searching for any connection between the victims they'd missed or something they thought as trivial and dismissed him but was important. DB wanted to catch the killer stop more deaths but also to take pressure off Finn. Maybe once the killer was caught he could convince to get help to deal with her guilt or at least get her to talk to him.

Barbara wasn't happy about the extra time he was spending at work. Claimed it was the reason Maya was acting out. Maya had dyed her blue, it was non permanent and would wash out after sixteen washes. She was twelve and going through a rebellious phase. It was normal, annoying to parents but natural. He couldn't allow himself to let his mind wander to far onto his family and began to focus on the evidence in front of him.

The only thing the victims had in common was gender and similarity in age. They worked different places, went to different coffee shops, did grocery shopping at different places. They were all chosen by the killer; they had to have met him somewhere. But how and where wasn't in the case files no matter how many times DB looked.

There was no doubt in DB mind the killer was a male, a man who by killing these young women in his mind made them his forever. In his poetry notes, referring to the women as my bride.

The killer was smart and organised, knew enough to about forensics to not leave any trace of himself at the scene other than a single fingerprint to mock them with.

* * *

DB needed a break. He sat on his favorite bench close to the lab with a cigarette in his mouth. He had quit smoking after Charlie was born but in times of extreme stress would have one or two sneaky cigarettes.

"Smoking kills you know," Came the voice of Julie Finlay from behind him. "It's also a nasty habit I didn't expect you to have,"

"Tate told me you would be here, I brought you some coffee," Finn said, taking a seat beside him and handing him styrofoam cup. He caught a glimpse of the bruises grazing her knuckles and winced internally, the bruises looked so angry on her skin.

"We haven't really spoken the last couple of days, how are you?," DB asked softly, taking another puff on his cigarette and watching Finn nose crinkle in disgust at the smoke.

"I'm fine, I had a bad day that's all it was. Come on DB you know how stressful that can get," shot back, her tone was defensive, and he knew if he pushed she'd just walk away, build a wall up around herself and shit him out.

DB put his cigarette out and shoved the butt in his jacket pocket. Took a sip of his coffee before telling Finn "Okay, your fine but in case you're not I have a friend. A counsellor. I will not ask you to make an appointment I'm just asking you to take their number in case you ever need to talk to someone and you feel you can't talk to me or your family, ".

"If it puts your mind at rest, I'll take the number but I really won't need it," Finn insisted, scrunching up the end of jacket in her fist.

Silence stretched out between them until Finn's phone rang.

"Finlay here. You're kidding me. No I'm with DB I'll tell him, get uniform to bring the suspect in,".

"That was Zack, they got a match for the crimson lullaby killer fingerprints. He and Mia were working a house breaking in and took elimination prints and they match to the print found at Natalie scene," Finn babbled quickly, not taking a breath.

 **Crimson Lullaby will be in 4 parts instead of 3. I meant to update before this but life stopped me. I'm hoping pt 4 is updated much quicker . don't forget to leave a comment**


	7. Crimson Lullaby pt 4

**Crimson lullaby pt 4**

There was nothing special about Jeremy Jones. He was neither fat or thin, handsome or ugly, rich or poor. Looking at him it was hard to believe he was the lullaby killer; his face was the last Natalie, Carla and Hannah had seen. He had learnt everything he needed to know about forensics from books. Hundreds of them all in alphabetical order on a bookshelf in his apartment, cherished and treated with more gentleness than his victims.

Finn and DB had collected enough evidence to ensure he went away for a long time. He was guilty, and there was no doubt about it.

Jeremy refused to speak, his lips remained sealed no matter what evidence they showed him. His last bit of power was withholding the reason why he had done it.

She wanted and needed to know why he had done it. A bad childhood, mother issues, rejected by a woman and something inside snapped. Anything to explain away what could drive someone to do the evil things he had done.

Was it stupid to try and get answers from him with only a rookie cop in the room? Yes.

A pounding headache and the lump on the back of her head where he slammed into the wall was proof of that.

"Tate is going to flip that you went in there without me and without mentioning you were going to question Jones, again, " DB told her, pressing an ice pack to the back of her head. "You really should get this looked at by a doctor".

"I don't need to see a doctor, and I wasn't aware I needed you to hold my hand while I interview suspects," Finn snapped, her head throbbing.

"You know Tate prefers either two CSIs or a CSI and a detective while interviewing suspects," DB replied, keeping his tone calm and fighting the urge to lecture her on how if Jeremy Jones had his way her injuries would be worse.

The rookie cop that everyone called Chipmunk, DB didn't know his real name had a suspected broken jaw. There should have been at least two cops standing guard in that room both and he Finn knew it, but she had gone rogue.

Wanted to question, no rile Jones into giving up his reason. It was no secret that Chipmunk had a crush on Finn, everyone knew it. DB wondered how much smiling and batting her eyelids it took for the young cop to ignore procedure for her. As he lifts the icepack from the back of her head, he thinks that Finn isn't aware of just how much power she has over men and that's likely a good thing.

"I needed to hear him tell me why he killed them. No one does what he did on a whim, " Finn sighed, feeling all the strength leave her body and exhaustion taking over. "I shouldn't have gone in alone, I'm sorry,".

Apologizing was tough for Finn even when she was wrong. She was unsure what hurt worse: her pride, her head or the of Chipmunk jaw. The unanswered question of why gnawed at her.

"I know. Maybe one day Jeremy Jones will tell the world why perhaps he himself doesn't know," DB mused, putting his hand her shoulder. "I'll talk to Tate tell him I told you to have one last crack at him alone and that I thought fewer cops would make Jeremy open up,".

"I can't and won't let you take the blame for my mistake. And if you dare give me some speech about how you're the senior CSI here and the blame lies with you, I'll hit you, " Finn yawned and turning her head to glare.

"And I believe you when you say that,".

 **an**

 **This was a sucky wrap up chapter but I promise the next one will be better**


End file.
